1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food containers and more particularly to a nestable tray-like container for the storage of food stuffs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typically food stuffs, such as pizzas, are stored in cardboard cartons or the like incident to delivery and use. Recently, expanded foam plastic food containers have come into use. These containers have featured a lid and a base member for holding an individual pizza. Other food stuffs, such as chicken products or the like, generally come in cardboard boxes which have poor insulating qualities and which tend to retain the moisture therein so as to cause the food product to become soggy and lose its crispness over a period of time.
It is the object of this invention to meet the need and desire in the packaging art to provide a container arrangement which may adequately maintain a quantity of cold or hot food over a period of time in a "fresh" condition. It is further the object of this invention to provide a container arrangement which may be used for packaging a single product or multiplicity of products in variable tandem array wherein only two different members are provided, with the container top and bottom being identical and nestably engageable with each other; and wherein an additional intermediate member is provided which is universally interengageable with either the container top or the bottom or a like intermediate member to increase the capacity of the container unit.